Secret Feelings
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Hope was sparring with Lightning in Gran Pulse until his attack pushed her off the cliff. When she woke up, he found out she had amnesia...And only remembers one thing...
1. Unexpected Confession

**Authors Notes**

**Now I've gone and done it... I now have 3 stories to update, and if I didn't rethink about writing the other story, I would have F'ed myself up because I would have 4 GOD DARN STORIES TO UPDATE. But now I have 3. Don't worry I will update them 1 by 1. I just have a serious case of laziness. By the way, In case you didn't know…This is NOT a one-shot.**

**I created a C2 Community for Hope and Lightning! It's new so there is no one and nothing posted, but I would greatly appreciate support and some subscribers!**

**Hope you enjoy reading it, I loved writing it!**

**By the way, I think its pretty OOC, but I have a reason for it!**

**Please review because they are appreciated! Oh, likes and story alerts too. Maybe even author like / alerts. =D**

**Sorry because this chapter is really short! Please forgive me! **

**By the way…Cliché alert!**

I – Unexpected Confession

'Hope's Perspective'

Back in Cocoon, the Sanctum told everyone that Gran Pulse was 'HELL'. I'm inclined to disagree, because Gran Pulse is nothing I have ever seen before. It was full of exotic wildlife (that tries to eat you…sadly) and plants and trees. It was gorgeous.

But there is one thing I find more beautiful than even Gran Pulse.

Need I say more?

I am, of course…Referring to the beautiful woman standing in front of me right now with her gun blade in a readied stance.

To describe her, she has long, pink hair, very slim and fit…And has piercing, yet beautiful Sapphire blue eyes. Her name is Claire Farron, but she prefers to be called 'Lightning'. She is 21 years old although to me, she looks so much younger.

Me? I'm just your average 14 year old kid who got dragged into this whole L'cie thing with a bunch of adults.

A 14 year old kid with a crush on a woman of 21 years….

Life is not so forgiving is it? Why couldn't I fall for Vanille? At least she's closer to my age…But Noooo; I just had to fall for someone 7 years my senior.

My dad was 3 years older than my mother, when I asked her why she married my dad when he was 3 years older; she merely smiled and said,

"Hope, you love who you love… If you truly love somebody, you would not harbour any doubts whatsoever, you'll know one day."

I always thought that phrase was ridiculous because I never knew what it was like to fall in love…Until now.

I miss you mom….A lot.

Light's battle cry brought me back to reality.

What is happening, you ask?

She thought I was too weak and wanted to toughen me up, so she challenged me to a sparring match.

Not wanting to look weak in front of her, I accepted.

I sigh at my bruises; she isn't even taking it seriously. Whenever she gets close enough for a fatal blow, she just backhands me with her elbow or the butt of her gun blade. She's just taking it easy on me. But that could be to my advantage.

"_Hope, if you daydream like that in battle, it could be your last!" She shouted at me._

I grit my teeth and readied a spell.

We've been sparring for a little bit…. Her pattern is getting predictable. First she would launch a feint and attack my side, followed by a volley of magic. After a few attempts at analysing it, I think I know how to beat her. I kept double checking her pattern until I finally have a fool proof method.

"Protect!" I shout.

I feel a shield of energy surround me and repelled her attack.

She jumped backwards and released a fire spell.

But I saw that coming and sent a water spell in the same direction.

It extinguished her fire spell and went straight to her.

It wet her and she looked genuinely surprised. She never expected that.

I sent a thunder spell at her and she looked shocked (literally).

Time for the finishing blow…

I sent an aero spell at her and sent her flying.

I savoured the moment of triumph, getting ready to heal my bruises.

But it was a victory short lived.

She was sent right off the cliff!

"Shit, Light!" I ran to her, ignoring my bruises.

But I was too late. She fell down and I quickly made my way down there.

By the time I got there, she was just lying there…peacefully.

Her head was bleeding and her whole body was bruised. It was more serious than my injuries.

I quickly put my hand over her chest, ignoring the hot feeling on my face.

Her pulse is very weak and faint.

I quickly pump cure spells into her. Holy magic was always my specialty.

After a little while she started to show signs of recovery. I sigh in relief and slump on a rock, exhausted. I got to healing myself and was about to drag her back to camp.

But everything inside me went against me dragging her back, especially my heart. So I picked her up…bridal style and took her back to camp.

**Back At Camp**

No one is worried at all? I thought in disbelief.

They all just shrugged it off.

Sazh merely said that since I was already done with her on the curing, she should be fine.

Snow of course, still found time to tease me.

"Wow, Hope! Did you propose to her? That would explain why she's passed out. Oh man! I can't wait to tell Serah! She's going to be so happy! Remember to send me an invitation on that day! OH, and good luck Hope, You're going to need it! By the way, ever need any advice…You know where to find me! I can't wait to see my nephew or niece…!" He winked and gave me his usual shit-eating grin.

He was, of course referring to the style I was carrying her. But I was too worried about her to bother about Snow.

I took her back to her tent and lay her on the makeshift bed.

It was then I chose to let the waterworks out.

"L-Light….I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen…." I continued to cry.

Suddenly I could feel her stirring and I quickly shot up to check on her.

She slowly blinked and looked around.

She looked….lost and confused.

Don't tell me she….

She looked at me incredulously and asked,

"_U-um, are you…Hope? Hope Estheim?" _She asked slowly.

Its official…She has amnesia…to some degree.

She remembers my name though….Why?

"U-um Light, just call me Hope. It would be pretty awkward to start calling me Estheim." I faintly smiled at her.

"_Light…?" _She said incredulously.

I hesitated for a little bit before answering,

"Well, in case you forgot…Your name is Claire Farron. But I call you Light because…well, to some degree, you are my Light. So I found it fitting to call you that. And of course the fact that you told me to call you Light." I smile at her warmly.

"By the way, are you alright?" I ask her.

I felt another hand on mine and I looked at her.

She looks ready to cry.

"_H-hope, I…." _she trailed off.

I thought she was in pain or something and panicked.

"What's wrong?" I quickly ask.

The next thing I knew,

She hugged me.

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

When she pulled away…Well, I was merely enjoying how warm she felt in my arms. Too bad she pulled away.

I was so shocked and happy at the same time, I was speechless. I couldn't make any audible sound.

A blush made its way to her cheeks.

What happened next could very well have been the best moment of my life.

She took a deep breath…And looked at me.

That look could have passed as a loving look, one that only lovers would give each other.

"_Hope, l love you." She said breathlessly._

With that, she closed her eyes… And kissed me.

**Authors Notes**

**Sure, it's very OOC…But fear not, all will be explained in the next chapter! I'm sure you can tell it's rushed because i had to write it on a monday! a weekday! not only that...i have exams soon! so please bear with me here. Remember, reviews are appreciated! Oh and support for my C2 community is appreciated as well! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Revelation

**Authors Notes**

**Haha, the last chapter really got you guys going didn't it? **

**Please, please support(subscribe to) my community better yet post something on it!…I'll really appreciate it! Go to communities and look for 'Hope X Light'**

**Reviews are also very much appreciated! Thanks!**

**Well, hope I did not disappoint you in this chapter, I have not really thought about an overall plot for this story…**

**Hah! Either way…Enjoy!**

II – Revelation

'Hope's Perspective'

What….?

That was pretty much the only thing on my mind….

Well, aside from the fact that kissing Lightning was blanking my mind out, and I also kept thinking about how soft her lips were….

I couldn't help but wonder…How did this happen?

She kissed me…And not only that, she loves me?

Did she knock her head really hard when she fell?

I felt a small pang of guilt to that…

Though it was painful, I broke the kiss.

I couldn't enter a relationship with her…Not when she is in this state. I have to know that she REALLY loves me (like saying she loves me when she is NOT having Amnesia) before actually having a relationship with her.

She looked genuinely hurt, and my heart felt like crumbling…

I hurt her…?

I sigh to myself…

She probably went off the deep end…. Why else would she suddenly say she loves me?

Sure, I love her…a lot. Probably more than anything in the world…Hell, even more than myself!

But therein lies the problem…

Even though I love her, I had accepted that she would never reciprocate.

Now, she is reciprocating, but I think it's because she has amnesia or something…

I look at her…She looks like she is about to cry…

She probably thinks I don't care about her…

I sigh and set her down on the makeshift bed.

I may as well play along, consequences be damned!

I covered her with a makeshift blanket and kissed her on the cheek.

"I…I love you too…" I say softly to her, stuttering a little.

"Have a good rest…I'll be right back..." I whisper to her.

She smiled softly and she went back to sleep.

I left the tent and sigh out loud…

"What am I going to do now?" I frantically say to myself.

Sure, the most logical thing would be to just love her back…But I just can't. Not when I'm still unsure of her TRUE feelings…Maybe she just hit her head a little too hard…

So what I should do now is…Play along awhile and hope she gets better…But when she does, and IF she remembers what happens…Well, let's just say I would end up in the hospital. I also have to get to the bottom of this…Why does she think she loves me? Is it just because of Amnesia, or is it something more?

My brain could just explode from this dilemma…

"Then again…This was all my fault…"

The guilt trip sure isn't helping…

Well, I take full responsibility…When she regains her memory; I'm going to take the punishment…head on.

"Damn it! As if being L'cie weren't bad enough…"

All of a sudden I glanced to the side and saw Sazh.

He was beckoning me to come over.

Oh no, does he know?

Come to think of it…I heard the sound of footsteps outside the tent when Light 'Confessed' her feelings.

'Sazh's Perspective'

Did I really hear what I heard?

I was about to go see how Soldier Girl was doing and what Hope was doing to help her.

I was about to enter the tent until I heard something coming from inside the tent.

It sounded like Lightning's voice.

"_Hope_, _I love you."_

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…WHAAAT?

Lightning actually confessed that she had feelings, for Hope?

Hope? That little boy?

I was dumbfounded; I just stood there for a while...

When I regained composure, I walked away.

A while later I saw Hope come out of the tent all flustered and complaining to himself.

I saw him look at me and I beckoned him over.

He looks shocked and approached me nervously.

'Hope's Perspective'

"Ah…Hey, Sazh…Anything you need?" I ask nervously.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, now, Hope…I'm sure you know what I want to talk about." He's baiting me.

I'm too frustrated now anyway, so I may as well get it out…

"Yeah, yeah…About Light isn't it?" I huffed impatiently.

He grins and nods.

I sigh out loud.

"What is there to discuss? She probably just hit her head hard…And it's all my fault!" I hold my head with both hands.

Sazh pats me on the back encouragingly.

"Now, now…Don't blame yourself Hope…Things happen for a reason." He says in an almost fatherly tone.

I sigh.

"But why did THIS have to happen? What is the reason for making her suffer like that? Now she thinks she loves me and I have to play along so I don't break her heart!" I half sob.

Sazh smirks.

"Really? I remember a conversation we had once…About your…'Secret Fancy', huh?" Sazh put on a mischievous face.

Damn it, Sazh just had to bring that up…

I smile at him…He sure knows how to cheer someone up.

He remembers something because his face just lit up.

"Oh and about what you said last time, you said you had no chance of ever getting her love? How about now? Isn't this the best time?"

I gave him a questioning look.

I was also a little angry.

"How can you ask me to take advantage of her disoriented state? That's just despicable!"

He sighs and looks at me solemnly.

He was about so say something until Lightning came out of her tent.

She saw me and walked towards me.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I woke up, still feeling light headed._

_I look around the tent._

_Where is Hope? I thought to myself._

_Don't tell me he abandoned me, he said he would come back!_

_I quickly got off the 'Bed' and went outside._

_I was about to call out for Hope when I saw him with another person._

_I sigh inwardly in relief._

_I slowly walked towards him._

'Hope's Perspective'

"Uh, Hope…Don't look now, but Lightning is looking for you…And she looks mighty angry." Sazh said it with concern for my welfare.

I suddenly feel sick…

Did she get her memory back or something?

I sigh and mentally prepare myself to be kicked all the way to the Archlyte Steppe…Complete with eyes shut tight…

However, I felt myself being embraced lovingly.

Sazh looked away as to give us some privacy.

She looked at me sadly.

"_Hope, where were you? You said you would come back…When I woke up, you weren't there…I thought you had abandoned me!"_

I smile, I was only gone for 10 minutes and she is freaking out…If she didn't look so sad, I would have chuckled at such a ridiculous situation.

I hugged back.

"You know I would never do that to you, Light."

She pulled back.

"So, are you feeling better?" I ask her, concern evident in my voice.

She frowns.

"I still have not regained my memories, if what you said was true then I guess I have Amnesia."

She looks at Sazh and asked me,

"_Is that your dad?"_

I almost laughed out loud.

"SAZH? MY FATHER?" I ask, feigning shock.

Even he was shocked and turned around.

"W-what? Dad? No, no! You got it all wrong Soldier Girl…"

She looks at me questioningly.

"Oh right, he calls you that because you treated him pretty much like disposable assets last time…"

She looks slightly guilty and Sazh shook his head.

"Amnesia, huh?" Sazh mused.

I sigh…I have to get Light reacquainted with the rest of the party.

Just then, a certain bungling oaf decided to barge in.

"SIS! You're OK!" he ducked as he was ready to get punched.

He was surprised when it didn't come.

He opened his eyes and saw a most amusing sight.

Lightning was hiding behind Hope almost fearfully.

"Um…Light?" I say incredulously.

She, a grown woman of 21, was hiding behind a 14 year old boy…Who was much shorter than her…And most likely more scared than her of most things…

It was really an awkward sight.

She was shivering a little and panicking.

"_Oh my god! Hope, protect me!" _I think she almost screamed but managed to compose herself a little.

Was she really this scared?

I left Light with Sazh and walked up to Snow.

"Snow, follow me awhile…"

I went over behind a large rock.

He gave me a strange look and followed me.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I hope that Hope is alright…_

_That other guy looked really big and strong…_

_The next thing I knew, I saw said big guy flying towards a tree._

'Hope's Perspective'

"Snow, she has amnesia! How can you just barge in and scare her like that!" I shout at him.

Snow was rubbing his face, rolling left and right…All the time moaning in pain.

Of course he has no idea she had amnesia, but he had to have at least had the decency to NOT barge in like that? Complete with shouting...

"Hope why did you have to punch so hard….?" He said painfully.

I just sigh and said,

"You don't exactly look like a normal person, in fact…I think it would have been almost impossible for someone to have such big muscles…You look like some kind of Bulk of muscle or something."

He just continues to rub his face.

I walked over to Lightning.

She suddenly kissed me.

She broke it and then hugged me, hard.

"_Thank you, Hope! You saved me!"_

She sounded like she almost cried.

If only she knew…

I hug her back.

"It's alright now, he won't bother you again. I'll make sure of that."

Sazh then asked me,

"But really, Hope…Did you have to hit Snow that hard? I mean, infusing your fist with the power of the Wind would really hurt."

I felt a pang of guilt but brushed it off.

"He'll live…" I say, grinning the whole time.

Lightning then released me.

"_So…Why did he call me sis? I'm not his sister…Am i?"_

I swallow before breaking it to her.

"Well, he IS marrying your sister…."

She looks at me questioningly.

"_Sister…?"_

"Sigh…I'll explain it later, Light."

I took her to go see Fang and Vanille.

"Lightning!" Vanille's cheery voice can be heard.

She hid behind me again….

"Aww, scared of Vanille? Don't worry, I don't bite!"

Lightning didn't budge from her hiding spot, namely…Me.

Fang suddenly appeared and marvelled at the sight.

"Wow, never thought I would see the day where Light-bulb there would hide behind you, good going, kid!" Fang was grinning the whole time.

"_Hope, who are they? And why are they wearing such strange clothes…?"_

I smile; this is going to be entertaining…

I explained to her about how they weren't like us, they are native to the place, which encourages such clothing.

"_Then what's with the accent, Fang?" _She had a curious look on her face.

Fang laughed.

"Well, it comes with the Yun clan…" She winks.

I check my watch which was hiding my brand.

"It's late, I have to get Light back to her tent."

Fang looks amused and directed a vague question at me.

"Take her back to her tent huh…?" She said suggestively.

I blush and quickly take Light back to her tent.

"_What did she mean by that, Hope?" _she asked curiously.

I stop.

She doesn't know? I thought to myself.

"Uhmm, I'd rather not answer that…" The blush was creeping back onto my face.

When I had her sit down in front of me…

"Light, we need to talk." I say solemnly.

Her facial expression changed fairly fast.

Now she looks sad, shocked and about to cry.

"Y-you want to break up…?" she half sobbed.

"W-what…!" I stutter.

"No! Of course not!" I said quickly and loud enough for her to hear.

She looks relieved and looks at me with a smile.

"_Then, what is it?"_

I sigh and ask her,

"Do you remember anything?"

She thinks for a while before answering.

"_Not really, apart from the names of the other people."_

I sigh again.

Then I mentally prepared myself.

"Then…About when you woke up the first time, what did you remember?"

I wanted to ask her about why she said she loved me, but I think I could get an answer all the same.

She looks at me solemnly before answering.

"_Well, when I first woke up…I felt light-headed…Like I was about to die and was saved at the last minute."_

Oh the irony…I thought to myself.

Then she looked at me.

Her eyes softened and she said,

"_And I couldn't remember anything, except for two things." She paused._

I silently prodded her with my eyes to continue.

"_The two things I remember is this boy, whose name was Hope Estheim…And what he looked like…And…" she paused again._

Why me, of all people? Why not Snow or Serah or someone else? Or better yet, herself?

I bit my lip as I waited for her continue.

"_The second thing I remember was…"_

She took a breath before continuing.

"_Was that I secretly Love this boy…Whose Name is Hope Estheim." _

**Authors Notes**

**Sigh… I suck, I know! I'm sure you guys are disappointed in me…This chapter sucked….I sincerely apologise.**

**Once again, please leave a review and subscribe to my community! All are appreciated!**


	3. Memories of Hope

**Authors Notes**

**Hooray for the update! All the ruckus in my life is not yet cleared up, but I promised you guys to update whenever I can, so here it is!**

**So, I may not update as frequently, but I try.**

**Well, not much to say except please subscribe to my community! Posting is also allowed! There are now stories in the archive so feel free to check them out! **

**Reviews are taken to the heart, thanks! So consider leaving one, yeah?**

**Enjoy…**

III – Memories of Hope

'Hope's Perspective'

It was unexpected…Nothing could have prepared me for what I heard…

I don't know if I should be scared or honored…

That she actually loved me?

Or did she just go off the deep end of the canyon…

"That's strange…Why would you suddenly love me…? I mean, it's kinda strange…" I mutter.

Then I remember what she said.

'That I _**Secretly **_loved this boy named Hope Estheim'.

So…She had feelings for me the whole time…?

Why didn't I notice…?

Well, it's true that she has her walls up most of the time…An impenetrable fortress, that heart and mind that belongs to none other than, Lightning Farron.

Well, unfortunately we were spaced out for a while…I was contemplating what transpired while she just looks away.

Occasionally she would throw a glance at me and blush shyly and then turn away.

Until Sazh came in.

"Ah…Am I interrupting something…?" he asked nervously.

…

…..

Silence….

"I guess I am, I'll come back later then…" he said with a pout.

He was about to leave until I snapped out of it.

"Wait! Sazh, what is it you wanted to say?" I shout.

He came back.

"Well, just wanted to say, we ran out of food for dinner and everyone agrees that it is your turn to hunt for food." He said it straightforwardly.

I stand up and Lightning looks at me pitifully.

Sazh just shrugs and leaves.

I bend down in front of Lightning.

"I'll be back, Light…So just wait patiently alright?" I whispered.

She looks like she wants to cry.

I stand up and was about to leave the tent until I felt arms wrap around my legs.

"_No, Hope! Don't leave me alone here…." _She sobbed.

That's a switch…She certainly cries a lot more than last time…

I've never seen her so vulnerable…I mean, like just a few days ago, when she still had her memories.

I try to pry her hands but they are just grappling onto me like I'm a lifeline that's keeping her from dropping off a cliff.

Nice…I see what you did there, Hope Estheim…

Ironic…Real ironic, Estheim.

Lightning then started to cry.

I panicked, if they heard her, I think it'll embarrass her for life.

So I proceeded to do what the first thing my mind told me.

I kissed her.

Her tears were still flowing while our lips were connected.

When we broke off, a thin line of saliva can be seen.

She smiled for a little while.

"_Hope, can I go with you?" _She asked innocently.

I entertained the thought awhile.

I cringe.

I guess the thought of leaving her here just appalls me…

So I agreed, albeit reluctantly.

She brightened up and we walked out of the tent together.

When we got out, she leaned on my shoulder and hooked arms with me.

The difference in our size made me feel awkward.

*Flash*

Snow took a picture.

Where in pulse did he get, like…a camera?

"Snow! What the hell man!" I shouted angrily at him.

He just grinned.

I heard sobbing again….

Oh no….I groan inwardly.

Lightning was beginning to cry again.

"_Hope, are you ashamed…? Ashamed to be seen with me…?" _She managed to say in between sobs.

I'm stunned.

How can she think that?

I whisper in her ear,

"Shh, shh Light…Don't worry, I would never be ashamed to be seen with you." I smile warmly at her.

She perked up and smiled back at me.

Snow was just…staring, and his mouth was agape.

Uh oh…I better silence him before something come out of his mouth.

*POW*

Snow went out like a light.

Light and I just continued walking.

"_Wow, Hope, You're so strong…" _She mused.

**Archlyte Steppe**

Sigh, we came out here to look for fruit, and now I feel kinda like I'm babysitting Lightning.

Sure, I gave her the gun blade but she doesn't know how to use it anymore.

I tried to teach her how to use it, but I'm no expert.

All I did was observe her fighting style when she fought.

Apparently, now she can't fight like she used to.

"_Oh my god! Hope, save me!" _She screamed.

Sigh…

I threw my boomerang at the Silver Lobo and it went down in one strike.

"_Whew…Hope, thank you." _She said, smiling.

But her smile overturned.

"_Hope, am i…a burden?"_ She said it sadly.

"No, no Light….Never. Even if you can't fight, I fight better when I have someone to protect."

That struck something in Lightning Farron.

_It felt familiar... Yet, I can't place it…It's as if I heard it before…_

While Light was lost in thought, I scoured the area for more food.

I sigh in relief…I see some.

I check the time…It's still early.

Then it hit me…

Maybe, just maybe…

I turn to Lightning. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow…But suddenly blushes and averted her eyes.

"Light, why don't you try to use a boomerang? Here, you can have my spare one." I handed her my spare Hawk Eye.

"_Um…Like this?"_

She threw it.

It flew a great distance.

"Good job, Ligh…" I was cut off.

*Thwack*

It came back and whacked me squarely in my head.

Then…Everything was black.

When I came to, I was lying in Lightning's lap.

She was sobbing quietly…Tears dripping on my face.

"_I'm sorry, Hope…I didn't mean for it to happen…" _ She said it, trembling.

I slowly put a hand to her face and wiped her tears.

She suddenly jerked, her eyes widened and looked down at me.

"Don't worry about it, Lightning…" I smile at her.

She smiled back, but frowned.

"_Light…ning?"_

Oh shit.

"Um, never mind that! Now, let's go find some food for our dinner.

**Sometime later**

"Hey look, a stash of food!" I shout excitedly.

Little did I know, that the stash belonged to a King Behemoth.

I ran to it and momentarily forgot about Light.

I was about to take a handful until I heard Lightning scream.

I quickly looked her way.

A king behemoth was coming her way.

"Oh no, Light!" I shout.

Without thinking I rushed to her and covered her with my back.

*Slash*

"Aghhhh!" I shout in agony.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_A big, burly thing is coming my way! Oh no!_

_I screamed out loud, closed my eyes and cowered._

"Light!"

_Hope…?_

_*Slash*_

"Aghhh!"

_With that scream of pain, I opened my eyes and saw Hope's head looking down, the Big thing's claw embedded in his back._

_My mind went blank; the only thing on my mind was,_

_Hope was hurt…possibly dying, because of me._

"_Hope!" I screamed out loud._

_I started to cry._

"_Why? Why did you have to go and do something so reckless, Hope? How am I going to…to live without you?" I wailed loudly._

_Suddenly he turned his head up._

_My teary eyes met his caring and loving ones._

_Blood was leaking from his mouth and he smiled._

_He coughed out blood, and said…_

"Light, don't you remember? I promised…Promised to protect you…"_ he said, all the while coughing and wheezing blood._

_Then suddenly, my mind was assaulted by images and sounds._

***Flash of memories***

"_**I 'zzzz' I'll protect 'zzz' You, Hop 'zzz' "**_

_**I was speaking to hope in the picture while hugging him.**_

_**Then, suddenly I was hugged in the picture.**_

"_**I 'zzz' I will 'zzzz' protect 'zzz' too."**_

"_**I mean 'zzz' at least 'zzz' try."**_

'_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'**_

**Back to the present ~**

_I was speechless…_

_I-It was fuzzy….But, but…_

_Was…Was that the promise I made with Hope when I still had my memories…?_

**Authors Notes**

**Well, the 'zzzz' represent the buzzing part of her FUZZY dream. It means it was not a full recollection; it merely struck a chord in her memory pane.**

**Haha, well, Lightning cries a lot when Hope is about to leave, she must love him so much she can't bear to be separated from him.**

**Well, please review! What did you think?**


	4. There is no Hope Without Light

**Authors Notes**

**I have officially named my writing style as 'Perspective Swap', in which I just change perspectives continuously in a story. It's not official, but I never saw it be used before…**

**I realize this chapter is not up to my usual standards…But hopefully you guys will find it acceptable… It was a little rushed, too.**

**Well, This chapter... I'm not sure what to say. It was kinda hard to defuse the cliffhanger I left you guys at….Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I realize it's been awhile since I updated, but I apologize, I had exams the past 2 weeks, and I was trying to finish playing FF XIII.**

**I would appreciate it if you guys would give your honest opinion on my story, not just flattery or compliments. I even welcome criticism. Whether it is constructive or just flames.**

**Once again, if you like my stories and stuff, go ahead and check out my community I made for HopeLight, there is a compilation of stories there. Most are really awesome, and my works are also included there, so go subscribe and check it out, yeah?**

**I really don't know much on naming my chapters, so I usually just make up any old cliché or corny name.**

IV – There is no Hope without Light…

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I can't afford to dwell on what that vision meant, because right now, Hope is in trouble._

_But what can I do? _

_I look around me for some idea as to saving Hope._

_Then I remembered that I had a gun blade. I quickly reached for it and pulled it out._

_However, due to my amnesia, I had forgotten how to use it and I was fumbling around with it._

_The Behemoth must have noticed because he came charging at me. I was so stunned that I couldn't budge and I was trying to unfold my gun blade._

"Light, watch out!" _Hope shouted._

_I felt myself being pushed and I landed on the grass, the gun blade sliding away._

_I look behind me and I wanted to scream. Hope was underneath the Behemoth, barely fighting him off._

"Light, I can hold him off…Run!" _Hope said, pain evident in his voice._

_I couldn't just leave him like that and run, but I can't do anything…If only I remembered how to use a weapon…_

_I see my gun blade and made a resolve. _

_I will save Hope…_

_So I ran towards my gun blade and picked it up. It was in gun mode._

_I picked it up and aimed, trying to remember what Hope taught me._

_I wanted to pull the trigger, but…What would happen if I hit Hope?_

_That alone stopped me from pulling the trigger._

_But if I don't do anything…Hope's going to die!_

_I willed my hands to aim the gun at the Behemoth King, closed my eyes and pulled the trigger._

_***POW***_

_*ROARRRR*_

_The Behemoth king roared in pain, and I opened my eyes._

_It's left eye was bleeding and It growled._

_Suddenly there was a huge blast of wind underneath it and it flew away._

_Hope was panting with one of his hands up. Apparently, he had used what remained of his power to blast it away._

_I quickly ran to him and dug through his pockets. I found a pew potions and I poured them down his throat. He was unresponsive._

_I could feel tears welling up in me when I couldn't save him. I loathed my helplessness._

_I placed my hand over his wounds and cried. His life was fading away, slipping from my grasp._

_And I couldn't do anything about it. I continued to cry, until I felt my chest heating up._

_A shape emerged from it and emitted a red light. Suddenly, I felt energy flowing onto my hand._

_A green light went into Hope, transferred from me to him via my hand._

_His wounds were disappearing and the blood was clotting._

_I marveled at the sight in front of me, eyes still wet._

_After the Light stopped coming, Hope started to stir a little and he opened his eyes._

_I couldn't believe it… I was so close, so close to losing him that I…._

_I started to cry again, but this time…It was merely tears of joy…_

'Hope's Perspective'

I thought that I was done for…That I was going to die here.

Lightning's going to be safe, and that's what matters…

I heard a gunshot and I figured Lightning had done something, and the Behemoth King looked up and growled.

This is it; this is my chance to end this. I put my hand on his chest and put all I had into one blast of an aero spell.

It propelled the Behemoth and it flew away.

I slumped and closed my eyes. I could hear footsteps, coming my way.

"I'm sorry; Light…I'm sorry for leaving you like this…" I whisper, tears gracing my eyes.

Then, my world turned dark.

It was a distant feeling, at first…Like a small pain in my arm. Perhaps like an ant biting me. Then it got more painful, like I was being dragged from hell itself. Eventually, the pain ceased to exist. And I opened my eyes.

There she was, beautiful as ever.

Lightning Farron.

She was crying, with her mouth curving in a way that looked like surprise, joy, and just downright happy.

I couldn't bear to hear her cry, or see it, for that matter. I tried to get up but my strength failed me.

I just lifted my hand to wipe her tears away.

"Come on, Lightning…Don't cry…" I soothe her.

She opened her eyes and she smiled…

"_Hope? I…I can't believe this….I almost lost you…" _She sobbed in between her words.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore…Light, I'm here with you." I try my best to soothe her emotional state.

She sniffed and tried her best to stop crying.

I smile and stroke her cheeks.

"Good job…Light, you did it! You managed to use the gun blade again, and you saved me…"

I get up and helped her up too.

"We may as well get back to the camp now…" I mumble.

She just smiled and clung on to me.

**Back at camp**

"Seriously now, Kid, you were supposed to go get food, and you come back empty handed?" Sazh sounded pissed.

He just sighed and threw his hands up.

"Fang, Vanille, let's go get some food…"

Sazh, Fang and Vanille left the campsite to find food.

Lightning wouldn't let go of me the whole time…It's like she was clinging on to life itself.

Snow approached us and Lightning began to shiver again.

"It's alright, Light… He's your…Um, brother in law?"

She stole a glance and hid behind me again.

"_He's still big and scary."_ She said softly.

He stood in front of me and gave me an odd look.

He then laughed and clapped me on the shoulders.

"Whoa, kid! You finally became a man, eh? I knew you had proposed [1] to her and all, but to think you went this far…" He trailed off and I think he almost shed a tear.

"I'm going to have a little brother in law soon!" He half sobbed and half cheered.

I gave him this bewildered look, and he returned it.

"Well, seeing as your clothes are all ruffled, I would have imagined it was rather…intense, how was sis in bed though, eh? Hope?" He said sarcastically, complete with a wink and baring his teeth in a smile.

All his teeth met though, were my fist.

He gripped his mouth in pain and stumbled over.

He tried to laugh but was muffled by his hands.

"Oh, I see…Getting all defensive now, eh Hope? Don't worry, kid…um, bro. Your secret it safe with me!" Snow laughed.

I kicked him in his groin and that sent him off. He kinda toppled on the floor in a laughing fit, and just…Well, fainted while gripping his crotch.

I sigh and look at Lightning. She was giving me this puppy-dog eyes which were tearing up a little.

Sigh, not again.

"Light, Light, Light…What is the matter?" I asked, voice feigning concern…I already knew.

She assumed I don't like being with her or something, judging by the way she had no idea of what we were talking about, and the tone I used with Snow when he mentioned me being with her…

"_Are you really that ashamed to be with me? Am I really that…" _She couldn't finish, because…

I cut her off with a kiss.

When we broke off, she had a content smile.

I embraced her and smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that, Light…"

**Later on**

"Kid, It's time for dinner…Well, supper. Where is that big oaf anyway?" Sazh asked.

I glanced at Lightning and shrugged.

"Oh, he can't make it. Last I saw, he was gripping his balls, saying something about having a brother in law." I say evenly.

Sazh just raised his eyebrow and continued to eat.

Lightning finished earlier and yawned. She then leaned on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I decided I didn't want to wake her, so I just stayed there and endured the combined Vanille and Fang's never ending teasing.

But I just couldn't help but smile…

**Authors Notes**

**Bleh, I don't feel like this is up to my usual standards…**

**Well, hopefully it was enough to appease you guys.**

**[1] In chapter 1, when Hope first took Lightning back…Snow had assumed he proposed to her.**


	5. A Binding Situation

**Notes**

**Wow, my life is still so busy. I finished my exams, but sports day is coming up…Lotsa training awaits me! I recently had also entered a couple of contests on writing and also I'm writing articles for my school. I'm a busy man, but I thought I might update…**

**I feel like my writing is degrading lately…Damn it. Anyway, here's a long chapter to make up for a long time no see! Feel free to hit the "Alert" button on the bottom, and support my C2 community!**

**Sorry once again, the first part seems very good to me, since it was inspired, but I lost inspiration halfway through. So the part after that was from my notes and forced imagination…So it might feel rushed and crappy…Sorry! And I may not update as much, especially since the contest deadline is coming up…I need to focus on that.**

V – A Binding Situation

Beads of sweat were pouring from his head, he was panting, clearly shocked, surprised and mostly…fearful.

"_So, Hope…I'd like to hear ALL about what's been happening these past few days, and why you pushed me off a cliff." _Lightning said calmly. But the silent menace in her voice was painfully obvious for the boy under her.

"U-um, what are you perhaps talking about…Light?" Hope said nervously. He yelped as she moved her hand to place the gun blade right at his throat.

"_Let us not play this game, Hope…I'd like a detailed account of what happened."_ She said; the calm tone of her voice made it all the more torturous for Hope.

"Light, please! Nothing all that bad happened…Except that maybe…" Hope hesitated, and yelped again as he felt the gun blade prick his throat.

"Okay! Okay! Sigh…" Hope felt utterly miserable. Light smiled and beckoned for him to continue with her eyes.

**After a really long recollection of events**

Lightning sighed and kept her gun blade pressed to his throat.

"_If you were anyone else, this blade would have gone through your throat…" She stopped mid-sentence._

Hope braced himself, shut his eyes and silently prayed. Then, he heard the sound of clattering metal and the feeling of hands touching his face.

She made a little 'Tsk' sound and said, "_It's so unfair, Hope…That cute face of yours makes it so hard to be mad at you…"_

Her face was red, and the look in her eyes were indescribable…It was a serious, intense look.

But before Hope could take a very good look; their lips met.

'Hope's Perspective'

"Mmmmm….?" I got a shock when I felt something enter my mouth.

I opened my eyes and saw a very deep blue, eyes that I could stare into forever… And then I realized that I was kissing a Lightning Farron, THE Lightning Farron.

I quickly pulled away and got up, panting and my face all red.

"_Aww, and it felt so good too…" _She pretended to sulk, but she had a playful air about her this fine morning.

At first, I was wondering what happened to her and why she was acting this way…Until it hit me.

"Oh right…That was a dream. But too bad it had to end at the good part…!" I cried inwardly.

I was busy daydreaming that I didn't notice Light right in front of me…

"Mmmm?"

My cries were muffled as she kissed me, and stuffed her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue was slowly exploring my mouth, little by little…Tasting it and savoring it.

I wanted to push her away, I HAD to! But I…I couldn't. How could I? The woman I loved had suddenly come up to me and gave me a passionate kiss!

When she finally pulled away, a thin trickle of saliva stretched from our lips.

"_Hope, next time…Please finish what you started, It's not nice to leave a woman waiting you know?" _She pouted.

I gave her a blank look and she smiled.

"_But wow, Hope... For you to kiss me in my sleep, it was such a pleasant surprise! But you really have to learn to finish what you start…" _She said while sighing and blushing at the same time.

Oh, so that's what happened.

For some reason, I felt a sense of regret that I pulled away…

**Later**

For various reasons, we had to continue our journey through Gran Pulse. But there was a slight problem…

"_I'm sorry guys…I don't know what I should do." _Lightning said while sobbing.

Lightning was slower than the rest of the group, and whenever we came under attack she hid behind me, somewhat hindering my magic casting.

"Still, this is pretty bad…" Snow commented dryly.

"Well, for now how about we set up another camp for soldier girl? I reckon we'll come up with an idea." Sazh pitched in.

Although we were reluctant, everyone decided it was best to set up camp.

While we were setting up tents and getting a bonfire going for lunch, Lightning sat at a corner and cried silently.

I didn't know what to do, really. Although I really want to comfort her, I have no idea what to say or what to do… I figured I should just be next to her when she's sad so I walked over.

I bent down in front of her and she looked up at me with her face smudged in tears and sobbing the whole time.

She hugged me and cried into my shoulder. I didn't say anything…I merely embraced her, showing her the affection she needs during this moment.

Snow made a wolf whistle while the rest of the party remained silent. I silently stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"_Thank you, Hope…I love you." _ She whispered into my ear affectionately.

I kissed her forehead and helped her up. I take her over to the rest of the party.

"Well, guys…I just had an idea. I had Light try out my boomerang the other day… And let's just say… It didn't work out so well." I scratch my head while remembering the bump behind my head.

The party chuckled while Light looked apologetic and ready to burst into tears once again. Light would kill me if she heard what I'm thinking now when her memories are back, but…She looks unbearably cute right now. Those shimmering eyes on the brink of tears…It's so endearing.

"Right, well guys, please prepare your gear so we can let her try it out, eh?" I say confidently.

"Well, Hope. What about her gun blade?" Sazh inquired.

"Sazh, my man…You saw for yourself what she did with her gun blade earlier right?" I sarcastically commented.

Then I remembered Light could hear me.

"_S-so…Hope really thinks I'm useless…Sob…" _Light started tearing up and sobbing lightly.

"N-n-no! No I didn't mean that…" I stutter uncontrollably. Lately it's been getting harder to calm her crying.

"Tsk, Tsk… Boy, if you keep making a girl cry like that, you're never going to get laid!" Fang jabbed at me.

"S-shut up Fang!" I shout unconvincingly, my cheeks red hot.

"Light, Light… Don't worry, even if you believe yourself to be useless, we don't. And besides, no matter what happens, I won't leave you…Alright? So please, don't cry. It pains me when you do. Please…For my sake?" I plead and appeal to Lightning.

She merely stared at me with her eyes brimming with tears…But then she smiled afterwards.

"_Alright…I'll do it, for you." _She kissed me softly.

"Kuh! Damn it bro, I'm so jealous! I wish Serah were here…" Snow complained.

I lifted a hand and blasted him away with an aero spell.

After our little intimate moment, I got up and beckoned everyone over.

"Right, so we'll take turns to teach her how to use out individual weapons. Okay?" I inform everybody with a regal tone.

"Alright! I'll teach sis first. Just let me go get my gloves ready for her." Snow walks off to get his equipment.

While he's doing that, how about I let Light try the boomerang once more…eh?

"Light, here. Try using the boomerang once more." I encouraged her.

She looked at me fearfully.

"_B-but, what if I hit you again?"_ She asked, voice hinting towards slight panic.

"It's alright, now…Try aiming for that tree." I advise her as I pass her my Hawkeye.

She was shivering with panic but she closed her eyes and threw it.

WHACK

It hit Snow smack dab in the head and fell down next to him.

He rubbed his head and turned around.

"Bro, what the hell? Seriously, Hope…What have I ever done to you to deserve this abuse?" Snow pretended to sob.

"Shut up man. Just Hurry up!" I shout.

"Boo-hoo…Alright, alright…" Snow grumbled with fake sobs.

He came back with some enchanted gloves.

Lightning looked at Snow questioningly.

Snow beckoned towards me and she turned her questioning gaze over to me.

"Well, Light, what we're about to do is test your combat capability with differing weapons which we individually use so that you…" I stopped at her utterly clueless look with random Question Marks appearing around her head… She does look really cute that way though!

"To put it in simple terms, we want you to try out using different weapons." I huffed.

"_Oh…Okay Dear!" _She shouted enthusiastically.

D-dear….? Did she just say…Did she really just say dear?

The whole party looked at me, and it was Fang and Snow's stare that burned into me the most as I turned away in embarrassment.

Light just looks clueless as usual… I can't say I don't like it though, her cluelessness is endearing to me.

"L-light, just put it on and try it out!" I shout unexpectedly out of panic.

She yelped and tears started to gather at her eyes once again.

I instantly regret what I did.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Light…I didn't mean to shout…" I apologise as I hug her.

She shakes her head and smiles as she puts on the gloves.

"_So…I just punch, like this?" _She asked as she put out a straight….

SMACK

Snow went flying and landed a few yards away.

"AHHHHHH! SIS!" Snow screamed as he went flying.

BAM

"OWWWWWWWW!" Snow shouted in agony after his dramatic landing.

Apparently, Snow gave her the most powerful gloves in his set.

"_O-oh…Uh oh, I better not use these…" _Light panicked and put away Snow's gloves.

I beckoned the next person to come out.

"Alright! My turn to teach soldier girl something about guns." Sazh proudly strode out.

"Okay, Soldier girl. You see this right here? This is the trigger…And this…" Sazh trailed off.

I inwardly sighed as I foresaw a failure In this, seeing as to how Light is bending her neck as one does when utterly clueless. She's nodding enthusiastically but I think it's just an act.

"_So, I just pull the thingy here, right?" _Light said as she pulled the trigger in Sazh's general direction.

POW…WHOOOSH~

The bullet went whizzing through Sazh's Afro as he stumbled backwards.

"WOAH!" Sazh shouted in surprise.

TWEET TWEET!

Chocobo flew out and started chirping angrily. It was definitely NOT happy that a bullet nearly missed it.

"_O-oh dear…" _Light covered her mouth as she dropped the pistol.

She looked guilty as Sazh got up and calmed the chocobo.

"It's alright soldier girl…We just need time to get used to things…But I guess these guns just aren't good for you no more, eh? Ironic..." Sazh dusted himself off and walked away.

Things aren't looking too good…

Snow and Fang came in to pick up the guns. While at it, Fang passed Light her dual spear.

Light carried it, clueless… And then she dropped it.

"_Kyaa!" _She cried out cutely as she dropped it.

"Woah! Careful, Light!" I shout as I rush forward.

But Fang beat me to the punch.

She carried Light as if they were dancing and looked her straight in the eye…While the spear fell with a dull "THUD".

"Careful there, Light. You wouldn't want to cut that cute face of yours now, would you?" Fang whispered suggestively and lasciviously.

"_Wha…No! No, sorry Ms Yun, buy I don't swing that way! The only one I love is Hope!" _Light panicked and flailed her arms as she shouted this.

Fang dramatically let Light lie on the floor and looked away.

"I see…So you love someone else…So be it!" Fang cried dramatically.

I sigh.

"Okay, okay…Break it up and let's get back to business. Fang, spear? Explain please." I hustled everybody.

"Righty-o, Hopey. Okay Light, here's a crash course on using it. First, you hold the middle…" Fang continued to speak excitedly.

Light looked really befuddled with Fang's intricate teaching. This won't end well.

"_Okay, so I lift it like…Uh oh." _She finished the sentence just as the spear flew out of her hands.

And it was coming…Sailing through the air…Right at me.

"WAAAAAAH!" I shouted out loud.

I fell backwards…

Splurt…

The Spear embedded itself on the ground about an inch away from my "little brother".

"Wha…Wha…." I hyperventilated while I contemplated my luck.

"_Hope! Oh no, are you alright!" _Light came running over to me with teary eyes.

"Hahaha…I'm fineeee, really Light…." I say slowly, slurring some words due to my panicked state, as if drunk on panic.

She looked apologetic and sad as she stared at my crotch.

Cue Snow and Fang with their wolf whistles. But I ignore them.

"Damn, boy. If that hit the mark, I would really have to pity Light. She won't be able to…Ahem, have fun with you anymore, eh?" Fang chuckled suggestively.

I blush madly but Light was preoccupied with my wellbeing to understand that sentence.

"_Hope…Sorry." _She apologized with a hint of tears at her eyes.

I regained composure and got up.

"Don't sweat it, Light." I reassured her.

"Okay…Okay I guess a spear just isn't for you then. I guess that leaves…" I look around for Vanille.

She's off chasing a butterfly (Um, pulse fly?) a bit of distance away.

I sigh and ask Fang to go get her.

"Hmm? You needed me, Hope?" Vanille came skipping over and asked in a playful voice.

"Right, all that's left it your binding rod. Mind teaching Light?" I asked.

"Sure! Light, this is my binding rod!" Vanilla whipped it out of her back like magic.

"_Alright…"_Light sounded disheartened. I don't blame her, what with the recent failures.

I sigh inwardly. Maybe I have to teach her magic? She might be able to do it.

Before I knew it, Vanille was casting her rod around to demonstrate to Light it's usage. As Light was awed in the sight of such a tool, I just smirked like an idiot looking at them.

And before I knew it, I had a gut feeling something is about to happen.

Yup, and the next thing I knew, I was bound by some wires…Originating from a binding rod owned by Oerba Dia Vanilla(deliberate mistake)…Vanille.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I shouted as she tossed me about in the air.

"Oops! Sorry Hope!" She shouted.

"_Hope! Are you alri…"_ Light started but was cut off by some wires binding her as well.

Apparently, Vanille panicked and turned her body around, just to catch Light who was just standing there.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH!" I shouted as Light was spinning all over my body because of the messed up wires.

The whole world is spinning….!

SLAP…

This situation…Isn't very funny to me. Seems that way to Snow and co, though…Snow and his clowns.

Light and I were bound together due to the wires and it was pressing my face to her bosom. We're on a tree as well…

Cue the wolf whistles from a certain 2 people and teasing.

"Wow, Hope! Talk about taking advantage of a situation, boy!" Fang shouted.

"Good job bro! it's things like this that help me see my Nephew or Niece soon!" Snow shouted enthusiastically.

"Grrr….." I growled softly at Snow.

I can't believe they can find time to tease us in this situation.

"_Ah…Hope…"_Light moaned softly as she snuggled closer to me, drunk on passion.

"Woah! Light…Not here…" I whisper, embarrassed at her close proximity.

I manage to keep her off me, but I failed to keep the burning stares from the party below us.

Sazh looks pretty calm though…And Vanille is smiling.

I sigh as I try to get out of this situation while Light is pressing me against some huge mounds…

I never knew they were this big…

'Shit! What are you thinking, Estheim! Shame on you…' I chastised myself.

_**Later**_

"Whew…" I breathe a sigh of relief.

They got us out of that predicament, but Light wouldn't let go til 10 minutes later.

Light picked up the binding rod and tried it out…Nothing should go wrong anymore, right?

WRONG…

*Sound of clothes tearing*

"What in the…?" I panicked as my clothes suddenly tore into pieces.

"_Gasp…Hope…"_Light blushed and looked away.

Apparently, the rod she cast in my direction tore my clothes.

"Light! I told you not to press that button yet, it's the ripper wire you activated!" Vanille scolded her.

"Could someone just please get me a change of clothes!" I shouted.

Sigh…This day just got worse.

_**Later…**_

Today was such a horrible day…

As I thought about today's misfortune, Light kept apologizing to me although I asked her to stop.

Snow's coat is kind of big for me though, and I never knew he carried spare shirt and pants…

Though, wearing ladies' underwear is a little…

Light forced them on me. She wanted to make up for her little mistake, by humiliating me EVEN MORE!

But she threatened to cry if I didn't do it.

Sigh…My life feels horrible…What did I do to deserve so much shit?

But, with Light hooking her arm around me and snuggling close by…I feel kind of happy...Love is an amazing thing, no?

"_Sorry, Hope…I won't do it again…" _Light whispered softly.

I just smile at her and pat her head.

"_Though it was kind of fun…" _She smiled.

'Yeah, well…not for me.' I thought with sarcasm.

"_Maybe I'll borrow it again…Just so you won't be able to run away from me!" _Light clung to me tighter as she said that.

I smile. She really is cute…I never would have imagined something like this happening a few days back, before that sparring incident.

"_Then again, I might decide to use your boomerang. It did hit its mark earlier today…" _She said as the nuzzled my ear softly… I blushed at her intimate initiative.

Snow, who was in front of us… Sneezed. [1]

**Notes**

**[1] Well, you sneeze when someone talks about you, right? Talks shit about you = sneeze…**

**Sorry for the low quality writing…For some reason I can't write as well as before. I'm outta shape. This is a rushed story since I was so busy and it was late in the night, so please, forgive me! I edited the next night and I felt really groggy and anemic.**


End file.
